A typical sailboat includes a number of lines, e.g., halyards, sheets, outhauls and boom vangs, that must be manipulated in order to control the shape of the sails. Boats, other than small day sailers, typically include winches for providing mechanical advantage in manipulating the various lines. Manual winches and electric winches are each conventional in the art. A manual winch includes a capstan mounted for rotation about a central axis. The capstan of a manual winch has a socket for removably securing a winch handle to the capstan. The capstan is rotated manually by means of the winch handle. An electric winch includes an electric motor, typically mounted below deck, for rotating the capstan. Electric winches are much larger, heavier and more expensive than comparable manual winches.